


Parting

by LuciaWilt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Now the hallway was nothing but a memorial to the fallen. Eren could see the ghosts lumbering about; their eyes judging him for what he did to their beloved Captain, what hemadeLevi do on that rooftop those few years ago.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea where this came from. I'm pretty neutral on both Eren and Ereri but like, I could not get this idea out of my head so I had to write it. There was also a toss up between Levi speaking French and Levi speaking Hebrew for me and Hebrew won out. The translation is at the end. Oh, and before I forget, I guess that shot from the trailer for the 4th season kind of inspired me; where Eren is putting on his jacket and his hair is up; so I guess that's what he looks like even though this takes place technically before that would have occured. 
> 
> [ Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ld-VFYgWRo&list=PLSE-TM5g393ToXt3fctkQNeUIZBTJln-6&index=18)

It started in Levi’s office. Eren found it odd; that Levi had taken the late Commander’s office once he past. Everyone expected Hanji to take over after Erwin had died in Shinganshina; however once returning, Levi didn’t let anyone in. He spent what seemed like days in that room, only coming out to bathe; the one thing that had been drilled into Levi since Erwin brought him above ground all those years ago. When he finally left the room, Levi looked even more gaunt in the face then he usually did. The normal sleepless bags under his eyes were heavier, headier. It looked more like Levi had two black eyes then nights of no sleep. His hair; even though he bathed frequently, looked limp and lifeless. Levi’s eyes were perhaps the biggest victim of the time spent pent up in there. 

What once was an alert, but relatively trusting gaze, had turned into haze. He looked at everyone like they would pull a knife on him; like they would stab him in the back at any moment. 

Like Eren knew how Levi felt in Shinganshina on that rooftop. 

Nevertheless, Hanji; the actual Commander of the Survey Corps that should have claimed that office, went about their business as usual. Hanji, at least around Levi, didn’t treat the shorter male any different upon returning. Face to face, they continued their relationship as per usual; hell, Hanji was the only person that Levi spoke to openly without being prompted first. 

Yet the moment Levi left the room or turned away from the Commander, Hanji’s face would all but shatter into an unspeakable sadness. They spoke of Levi like a glass flower when he walked off; even if that couldn’t be further than the true description of the Survey Corp Captain. 

So Hanji kept their previous office without any complaints. 

Coming back from a mission to the coast always bore down a lot of weight on all of them. When almost all of the Survey Corps had been slaughtered by Zeke, the Beast Titan, everyone’s job tripled. In Levi’s case, it only grew exponentially. They would get some recruits here and there, maybe 15 during a good recruiting period, but it was never enough to fill the void of the hundreds they had lost. So, Levi took up that stead. Even with the weight he lost, he did what he did best; kill Titans. 

On these missions, he always took Hanji’s orders like he did Erwin’s. There was just the barest hint of hesitation; but aside from that he took out the Titan’s again and again and again. 

Right when they returned to the base, Levi split off from the group. Not that many of them were paying attention of course; it was rather routine for the second most veteran member of the Survey Corps. Yet Eren paused on the back of his horse, watching quietly. His eyes never left Levi; the rest of them following him to put their horses away but giving the man his space. 

Levi took care of his mare, brushing her mane and coat; bathing her quickly before disappearing into the main building and into his office, Eren knew that much for certain. 

He ignored Connie and Sasha chattering quietly with one another, Jean piping in every once in a while, to turn and head into the building as well. Surely Mikasa, and therefore Armin, saw him go; but thankfully neither of them followed. 

It was strange, sometimes, walking into the officers building for the Survey Corps base. He knew at one point when Erwin had just become the Commander and recruitment surely had been at an all time high, the building would have been bustling. There would have been at least a dozen officers, judging by the number of rooms down the first-floor hallway; with dozens of soldiers going in and out relaying reports to their superiors. Even Levi’s own old office, only two doors down away from where he currently resided, would have been open nearly every moment of the day with Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther coming in and out. 

Now the hallway was nothing but a memorial to the fallen. Eren could see the ghosts lumbering about; their eyes judging him for what he did to their beloved Captain, what he _made_ Levi do on that rooftop those few years ago. 

Standing outside of Erwin’s old office, he stopped and stood there; suddenly not sure what he was doing. His coat felt heavy on his shoulders, even if it was not wet from the rain that apparently started up upon him entering the building. He thankfully had pinned his hair up before lazily wondering down the hallway our he surely would have been sweating bullets; and even in Levi’s new state of mind post-Erwin Smith, he would have chewed Eren out for stinking up the sacred room. 

Idiot, he thought to himself as he pushed the door open. No use in knocking or Levi would have never answered, never would have let him in. Hanji could see Levi postop. Hanji did not tend to abuse that privilege often, but they could do such a thing. The rest of them? If they knocked, he either would cuss them out or not even answer; feigning that he was not in the room when they all knew very well he was there. 

It was strange coming into Erwin’s office. Nothing had changed since the previous Commander held the room as his own; Eren could only tell that it had been cleaned continuously over the years, since there was not a spec of dust in sight. 

None of the furniture had been moved, none of the few books or the sparse little figurines had been picked up; it was as though the man just vanished and the room was held in a limbo of time. 

Eren’s eyes searched the room, the rain from outside the window casting everything in a sort of grey tone, before his eyes landed on Levi. He was resting on the couch, and arm thrown over his face and the last remnants of Titan blood steaming off his body. 

With one of his knees bent and the other leg stretched out, he looked a strange mix of larger than life; his moniker of “Humanity’s Strongest”, and far smaller than that title would entail. While he kept on the muscles and the strength to continue their common cause, the common fight, he clearly had lost a little bit of weight from nearly starving himself. 

“? מה אתה עושה כאן, האנג'י ? זה לא יכול לחכות” Eren had heard Levi speak that language once or twice in the past. It had always been with people he trusted, so Hanji and Erwin, and no one ever extrapolated on what he was saying. They apparently knew WHAT he was saying though because they had always responded right back to him in the common language of the Walls. Eren in that moment, of course, could not translate on the fly; he only heard the name Hanji so he could only assume his little ruse of not knocking worked. 

But then it slammed back into him. He had no idea what he was doing. His body had been acting on auto pilot, guiding him in without stopping. Now all he could do was stare at Levi’s form, appreciate him in all his melancholic glory. 

Why had he gone in there? What did his body want that it was not telling his mind?

Catching the one word he had understood, that being the Commanders name, Eren finally spoke. “I can go get them for you.” Levi’s entire sort of relaxed posture tightened up considerably. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment before he finally shifted his arm just a touch; surely to see Eren leaning back against the wall beside the door, his arms crossed over his chest. 

There was a moment where Levi simply stared at him, face completely void of any emotion what so ever. Eren briefly considered that Levi was trying to ‘spook’ him back out of the room; something that would have worked immediately four years prior. But now…now Eren simply stared back. 

Finally Levi sighed, eyes closed as he sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. His head was hung low so his black hair curtained his eyes. “What do you want?” He asked. Eren knew Levi only spoke because Eren had done so first. 

At first Eren did not respond, simply taking a few steps so he was then standing beside a still near curled up Levi. Upon realizing how close Eren had gotten, Levi looked up; eyes narrowed. It was only then that Eren spoke. “I wanted to see you.” He said, not able to catch it before it left his lips. He thankfully had gotten better at covering his own shock over the years so he just stared at Levi who stared right on back. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but could have only been mere moments; then Levi stood. Eren watched as he turned his back on him then walked around the low table by the couch to head back to the door. “You should be with Mikasa. She worries about you after missions and her bond gives her headaches. We can’t afford for her to be distracted the next time we go out because her head hurts.”

Eren did not realize what he was doing until his hand was on the door above and to the side of Levi’s head, closing it and preventing Levi from opening it to leave. 

It was strange; their height difference. Back in Shinganshina, back when Eren first joined the Corps, he had been taller than Levi. Lankier, yes, but still taller. Now he towered over the Captain and surely could cover him completely with his body. 

Levi held his back to Eren, his hand still on the doorknob. “Don’t…Don’t go.” Eren whispered. He took one miniscule step, two; and then he was all but pressing his broad chest against Levi’s back. Eren could see his breath just ever so slightly shifting the hairs atop Levi’s head; black strands that Eren so desperately wanted to touch all of a sudden. “Don’t go.” He repeated and Levi finally turned at that. 

He stared up at Eren, tilting his head back from their height difference, with that same blank expression; though Eren could tell there was annoyance, anger simmering beneath the surface. He nearly looked like the same Captain Levi of the Survey Corps from all those years ago. 

It was then, perhaps, that he suddenly put two and two together. It hit Eren why he had walked in there; especially as he pushed his body closer to Levi’s, pinning him to the door. The smaller male in front of him still did not react, even as Eren leaned down. It would be obvious to anyone what Eren was trying to do; that being why Levi turned his head with a jerk and Eren’s lips landed on his cheek right beside his ear. They stayed like that; not moving aside from Eren resting his forearms on the door on either side of Levi’s head. 

“You know I favor you Levi.” Eren all but breathed into Levi’s skin. 

A surprise of all surprises, that’s what got Levi to react in a way Eren had not seen since joining the Survey Corps. His head whipped around, the two of them nose to nose. “I’m still your superior officer. You would do well to address me as such.” He said, face fierce with anger and upset for half a beat before it fell back into that stony expression. 

It was for a moment but Eren savored it, seeing emotion on Levi’s face. He wanted to capture it, like the photograph in his father’s basement. That would have been perfect. 

Levi’s eyes lost that glow again as he stared blankly at the non-existent space between them. Eren could clearly see Levi was tense, his hands balled into fists. “Levi,” He started, not caring about how Levi would have likely hit him if it were not for the time that changed them. “You must accept he is gone.” Levi’s entire body tried to move back when Eren said that. He pushed himself further and further against the door, trying to put as much space between him and Eren. Those were the last words he wanted to hear, clearly. Nevertheless, Eren persisted. 

“You…I…I don’t understand much about the Ackerman bonding but if you and I…” He trailed off because surely Levi understood what he was trying to say. The way Levi’s head turned to the side, the only noticeable change in his demeanor was the slight hitch in his breath, barely there. “We could make a plan; me and Commander Hanji- Would you please look at me Levi?” Levi’s face was staunchly still turned, his lips now curling into a frown. It bit at that temper Eren had so neatly learned to tamp down, causing him to grab Levi’s chin. 

He held it so tightly that Levi’s lips pursed out some, turning his head so Levi could in fact look at Eren but the Captain kept his eyes screwed tightly closed. “Levi.” Eren’s voice was stern and he leaned in again. While he realized his attraction for the Captain went to the physical, he still felt as though his body was controlling itself. He pushed his lips along Levi’s jaw, dragging them up to his ear. “You are shivering Captain.” 

Eren whispered it, pulling away to see that yes Levi’s had opened his eyes and his face had fallen back to stone, he was openly crying. In all likelihood, he probably did not even realize it either. Large, fat tears rolled down his pale cheeks, staring blankly at something beyond Eren’s shoulder. “Don’t cry Captain Levi.” Eren hushed Levi like he was nothing but a scared cat, which he kind of was. “Don’t cry Levi.” He cupped Levi’s cheeks, brushing his bangs away from his face. Eren continued to touch him, caressing his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. 

Without second guessing it, Eren leaned down, licking the tracks of Levi’s tears as his hands fisted into the black locks; silky like water between his fingers. All the while, Levi continued to cry silently; his hands staunchly beside his body, keeping them away from Eren like he was poisonous. 

Levi’s next words, some of the first he had spoken to Eren unprompted in years, proved that idea. “I hate you.” Levi said, clear as day; sounding very much like ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. Eren didn’t look up from his exploration of Levi’s face; moving down to lick and kiss at Levi’s neck. The man didn’t move; holding perfectly still outside of his rapidly moving chest. “I hate you so much.” 

Eren hummed, unperturbed by it. “Your family is nothing but a curse upon my life. You and your family took everything from me.” Levi said, again clear as day; no inflection. Eren’s hands moved down from Levi’s hair and wrapped around his waist. The shorter male’s feet shifted but that was it; he continued to cry as he now stared up at the ceiling. 

It continued like that for some time, long enough for Levi’s body to react, clearly unwillingly. Their legs were shuddering and Eren didn’t think twice. He lifted the silent and unmoving male into his arms, gently depositing him back onto the couch. Eren’s larger form completely covered Levi’s. 

The younger male smiled softly, kissing the side of Levi’s neck as the man turned away from him again; still silently crying. It was like all those years of holding in every emotion were finally cracking away at him. “It’s ok Levi.” Eren breathed, grabbing Levi’s neck to turn his head; pressing his forehead against Levi’s. Their breathes mingled together as he ground his cock against Levi’s, moving painfully slow. The frottage was clearly getting to the older male. He panted, quietly, and shivered; but he never gave in. He never turned to Eren. Each time the brunette tried to kiss Levi’s quivering lips, he turned his head in jerky motions. 

Not much longer after that, Eren felt himself tense and crescendo, coming before Levi. But he continued to move until he felt Levi’s body go whip chord tight. 

Silence followed. 

The room they were in felt even more like a grave than it already was, but Eren felt oddly lighter; a weight having been lifted off his shoulders. So, he leaned in and kissed the hickey that was already forming on the side of Levi’s neck. 

Without another word, he stood and slipped out of the dead silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: What are you doing in here Hanji? Can this not wait?


End file.
